The Hunger Games: Full Circle
by milkybarxo
Summary: Meet Kaydee Mellark; the blue eyed, brown haired girl next door. Being the daughter of the Mockingjay means she's expected to be strong and courageous. But she's not all like her mother was. Katniss and Peeta never told their children about their past. When there is an election for the new President of Panem; the results are shocking.*Finnick is alive*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Kaydee POV**

I can hear mother crying from downstairs, as soon as the announcement was over she just broke down crying. When I left, father was trying to console her. Mother was always the strong one. Father is strong too, but he is a different kind of strong.

I don't understand what is happening, father just told me to leave the room after mother started crying. I don't understand what she's so sad about; all the announcer said was that they were going to start this TV show called 'The Hunger Games.'

_**-4 HOURS EARLIER-**_

**Katniss POV**

I can feel the brisk morning wind on my face. The sun is just peaking over the trees, giving me enough light to see my victim: a doe.

Ducking behind a giant rock, I pull an arrow from my quiver and load my bow. I turn to face the animal and pull back the string and aim for the head. The doe doesn't notice me, its just standing quietly and drinking from the lake. The lake my father used to take me to when I was young, the lake I take my children to in the summer.

I take a deep breath and hold it, then let the arrow fly. The arrow shoots through the air and only stops when it finds it's target. The doe now lies dead on the side of the lake, it's wide brown eyes glazed over. The arrow landed just above the eye.

I drag the now cold doe, away from the lake and begin to skin it. I have to chop it up small so that it will fit in my game bag.

I have been using the same game bag for years, so now its all tattered and ragged. Peeta keeps trying to persuade me to get a new one, he's even bought me a new one. But I can't replace this one; it was my fathers, the only thing I have left of him except his old leather hunting jacket. Everything else belonging to him was destroyed when the Capitol bombed District 12 all those years ago.

I store my bow and arrows in an old, hollow that had fallen in the last storm not so long ago. With my game bag bouncing on my back, I head to The Hob; District 12's black market.

Many people lost there jobs here when the peacekeepers set it on fire after Thread became the new head peacekeeper. Some people kept trading in secret, praying everyday that they wouldn't get caught. After the revolution, when they rebuilt District 12, they also rebuilt The Hob.

First, I visit Greasy Sae, a bony and frail old lady who I have been trading with since I was eleven. Now in her mid nineties, Sae is still selling bowls of hot soup. When she sees my coming, her sunken eyes light up, she knows I have something for her.

"So what do you have for me today, girl," she says with her old, shaky voice, cutting right to the chase. Without saying anything, I drop my game bag on the counter top and she immediately searches through it, pulling everything out in front of her. "My, my, I haven't seen anyone bring a doe in a while," she says praising me.

"I was actually surprised myself when I seen it," I admit. She gives me a warm smile and takes the meat to her freezer. When Sae returns I ask her for a steaming bowl if soup, as I always do when I trade with her. I don't allow her to pay me, I have enough money as it is, and she needs it to keep her shop going. Even though we aren't living in poverty anymore, money can still be tight. I sometimes insist helping her to pay the rent for her shop but she always turns me down. "Them others will think I've gone soft," she says. Well that's Greasy Sae for you; too proud to let anyone help her.

I sit on the counter and eat a bowl of "beef" stew. No matter what goes into the pot, it could be pig entrails or tree bark, but Sae will always say its beef. I think that she's afraid that if people knew what was actually in the stew they'd stop buying it.

When I'm finished the stew I hand her my empty bowl and thank her. Just as I'm about to leave, she calls me back.

"I heard it was your girls birthday tomorrow, I thought I'd get her a little something for her day."

"Thank you Sae," I say taking the package from her. The paper is plain and brown tied with string. "I'm sure she'll love it."

She gives me a tight smile before going back to tending to other customers.

Peeta has breakfast laid out the table when I return. He greets me with a quick kiss and takes my game bag off of shoulder. He asked how hunting went, the same question he asks every time a return home. I answer by saying that I caught a doe while placing Kaydee's birthday present on the top shelf of the cupboard where she will never look.

Breakfast is made up of mostly bread, blueberry muffins, some bacon strips left over from last nights dinner, eggs and hot chocolate. Peeta calls the kids to breakfast while I wash up at the sink. I can hear my son's heavy footsteps on the stairs as I sit at the table. Just like Peeta, he could scare off any game in a mile radius even by tiptoeing. He bursts through the door with a smile on his face.

"I smell bacon," he says before darting to the table and taking almost the whole tray of bacon. "Hey, Callen, take it easy, leave some for your sister," I chastise. He puts back a few strips and flicks his blond hair from his face. It's getting long now, its just passed his ears. It makes him look older than fifteen, but the curls at the ends of his hair bring back the little boy look in him.

Seconds later, Kaydee emerges from the hall. She moves in silence, a trait she picked up from me. We are alike, Kaydee and I, in some ways. Like the colour of her hair, her silent footsteps, her stubbornness and her use of a bow. Her blue eyes, her kind and polite personality, her creativeness and her ability to beauty in things she got from Peeta. As well as her love for baking.

Callen on the other hand is the opposite, the only things he got from Peeta were his hair colour, physical strength, his height and his heavy footedness. While from me he got his eye colour, personality, use of a bow, knowledge of different plants and his inability to trust people completely. Though he will begin to trust them after a while, once he sees that they aren't going to hurt him.

I take a blueberry muffin and begin to nibble on it in silence, while Kaydee and Callen engage in a conversation about who knows what. I take a sip from my hot chocolate, the drink warming my insides. I still remember the first time I tried it on the train to the Capitol to take part in the 74th Hunger Games. It still gives me nightmares from which I wake up screaming only to realise that whatever was chasing me or trying to kill my family wasn't real. Peeta helps me get through it, and I help him get through his episodes.

We haven't told our children about our past yet. I don't ever want to scare them with it, but Peeta thinks that they should know about it, so that we're not keeping our biggest secret from thon. Thought its not exactly a secret if everyone knows about it. They teach about it briefly in the school but the never mention the Games, just the uprising. Even then they don't go into much detail. To my relief, they don't mention anyone in the uprising either.

Shortly after breakfast, we all pile into the living room. Everyone at The Hob was talking about there being a really important announcement on TV at 10 o' clock this morning. I think that they're revealing the new President of Panem. I pray to God that he or she doesn't turn out to be a right douche like the one prior to President Paylor. Sometimes I swear I can still smell his blood breath.

Hearing The Anthem of Panem brings me back to reality. On screen, Ryshard Templesmith is sitting behind a desk clearly excited to see who the new President will be. His hair, a sickly shade of green sits on the top of his head with short corkscrew curls hanging down barely past the top if his ear. It really is a sight to see. The Capitol may have lost of The Hunger Games, but they haven't lost their taste in clothing or outrageous hairstyles.

"Welcome citizens if Panem, to the unavailing of the new President," he says in a too excited voice. "Let's take a look." He spins around on his chair to look at the screen behind him where all of the candidates are standing in a row like soldiers. Each with a smile on they're face, each confident that it will be them.

Winifred Penrose then appears on stage. Winifred is Effie's daughter. A few years after everything calmed down in Panem, we got word from Effie that she would be getting married to Garrix Penrose and she wanted Peeta and I to attend. Garrix was the escort for District 5.

She walks out in a bright pink and orange dress with huge puffy sleeves, a fitted top and a balloon skirt that stopped just above her knee. Typical Capitol dress wear. She steps up to the microphone with an envelope in her hands.

"Welcome, welcome," she begins. "Today is a very important day for all of Panem." The whole crowd cheers, they are standing in The Capitol square, impatiently waiting for the announcement of their new President.

"Here in my hand" -she holds up the hand with the envelope in it- "I hold the answer to the question all of you are asking yourselves 'who will be the next President of Panem?'" The crowd erupts in screams, this is probably the most interesting thing to happen in The Capitol in years.

"Shall I read it?" she teases the crowd. The crowd bellows a collective 'yes.' "Well all right then," the crowd falls silent as Winifred opens the envelope and reads the slip of paper.

"The new President if Panem is," she pauses for effect, "Ellian Manek!" The crowd once again erupts in chain of cheers and claps. The camera zooms out and we see the crowd jumping and screaming.

The camera goes back to the stage, where Ellian Manek is now standing at the microphone. She is wearing a powder blue business suit with extremely high heels and her hair tied in a not at the back of her head. She looks very normal for someone who has spent their while lives in The Capitol.

She looks oddly familiar. When I see the white rose in the breast pocket of her suit jacket, I know exactly who she is.

"Is that-" Peeta begins, whispering in my ear. I cut him short.

_"Snow's granddaughter."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_I don't understand what is happening, father just told me to leave the room after mother started crying. I don't understand what she's so sad about; all the announcer said was that they were going to start this TV show called 'The Hunger Games.'_

_"The new President if Panem is," she pauses for effect, "Ellian Manek!"_

_"Is that-" Peeta begins, whispering in my ear. I cut him short._

_"Snow's granddaughter."_

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe this is happening again. That silly bitch is actually going to re-start The Hunger Games. How can anyone do that? And to make it worse, the Capitol people were cheering for her, as if they wanted it. This is ridiculous.

**Peeta POV**

They can't do this, not again. I thought we came to an agreement years ago with the Capitol that this wouldn't be aloud to happen ever again. She can't do that, but she just did.

Katniss is curled up next to me on they couch, crying, her head on my chest. I sent the kids to their rooms with confused faces. I knew we should have told them years ago, but Katniss was so stubborn and said that she didn't want to hurt them with it.

I don't think I've ever seen Katniss cry this much. The Hunger Games is going to tear my family apart. I can't let that happen.

**Kaydee POV**

I pace back and forth in my room, trying to figure this all out. Why is this such a problem? It made mother cry so it must be something really really bad.

"Will you please stop pacing? It's driving me insane." My brother is currently sitting cross legged on my bed staring intently at me. "Sorry," I say sheepishly. "It helps me think things through."

"So what have you come up with?" he asks. I go to sit on the bed next to my little brother. He stares at me waiting for my answer. His curious grey eyes searching my blue ones.

"Well...It must have been something really bad for it to make mother cry," I begin.

"She could have been crying happy tears," he interjects. "No, did you see her face?" He shakes his head, his loose blond curls bouncing back and forth across his forehead. He needs a hair cut but he won't get one, he likes his hair long. If he had had his way, his hair would be down to his shoulders; but mother drew the line at it being down to the bottom of his ears.

"She looked terrified, like as if she'd seen this show before and knew exactly what would happen in it," I explained.

"Well maybe this show was on years ago and it got cancelled and it was Manek's favourite so she decided to start it up again," he replies. He may be right.

"But that doesn't explain why they are so upset about it."

"Well maybe if we figure out what the name means then we can figure out what the show was about. Usually, TV show titles are associated with what the show is about," he says, more to himself than to me.

"Maybe," I say. "Hmmm...The Hunger Games..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly to reveal Jax, my twelve year old sister. She had been spending the night in her friend Hazel's house, and has obviously just come home.

She ran and hopped up onto the bed, making Callen and I bounce. "I thought you weren't coming home until later," says Callen

"I was supposed to," she replied sitting down on the bed, scooting between us. "But then Hazel's mother saw the announcement on TV and when it was over she told me to go home. She was crying, and I could barely understand what she was saying."

Callen and I exchange looks, his is puzzled, mine is most likely the same. So our parents and Hazel's parents are both upset by this. I wish I knew more about it.

"What's going on? Mother and father were like that too," she asks trying to cover the panic in her voice but with little success. I look down at her, her innocent wide blue eyes staring up at me.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is; it isn't good."

**Peeta POV**

It has been about a half an hour since the announcement. Katniss is still quietly sobbing into my chest. I don't think I've ever seen her cry this much. Seeing her cry makes me want to cry. But I can't, because if I cry, and she sees, it will make her cry even more.

I gently stroke her arm and whisper soft and soothing things to her. When her sobs begin to slow and her breathing becomes more even, she looks up at me, tears staining her cheeks. I wipe them away.

"You were r-right," she says, her breath getting caught in her throat. "We-we should have t-told them-m."

I kiss her forehead. "We h-have to tell them-m," she whispers, her head back on my chest.

"We will," I say. She looks up at me. She's still worried they'll get hurt by it, its in her eyes. "We kind of have to now. I'll go get the book, you go get cleaned up then we'll tell them. Okay?"

"Okay," is all she says. She simply gets up and goes upstairs to clean up. I sit there for a minute, thinking. I love how Katniss can be so stubborn and brave and strong, but also kind and selfless and caring. I'm lucky to have her. She could have had Gale or anyone in the District or in Panem. But she chose me; the boy with the bread.

**Kaydee POV**

It has now been an hour and a half since the announcement. The three if us: Callen, Jax and I, are sitting silently side-by-side on my bed, waiting patiently - well, Callen and I are, Jax is constantly fidgeting - for our parents to come.

There is a soft knock on the door. We all look at each other. This is it, we think in unison. The door pushes open and mother and father step through, hand-in-hand. Mother looks back at father, the look of worry plain as day on her face. Father gives her a reassuring smile followed by a quick nod.

They don't look at us, but we stare at them, like wolves stalking their prey, following their every move and anticipating their next.

Mother and father both sit on the bed opposite mine; Jax's bed. Their hands are still joined, their fingers still entwined. Father has something in his free hand; a book. The thin pages yellow with age and dampness, the leather worn and stretched.

Father sees me eyeing the book and hands it over. Jax butt-scooches over to the other side of me so Callen can see the book too. The metal clasp is rusted, this book has definitely seen a few decades.

The first few pages are brimming with sketches of healing, edible and poisonous plants, the colours faded over time. Each plant described in a short, to-the-point paragraph in the space beneath the image. The handwriting varied from a flowing, distinctly feminine hand and a tight, masculine hand; Grandma and Grandpa Everdeen's.

The pages after filled with detailed paintings of people I've never seen before. Only one person can capture a person's looks with such detail: father. Under each painting is the name of the person and the District they are from. There are so many_: Rue, District 11. Cinna, The Capitol. Primrose Everdeen, District 12._

Primrose Everdeen. That must be mother's younger sister. I never knew her name; mother never really mentions her. I

I've only heard of her from eavesdropping on my parents when I was younger. She's beautiful and looks so young, maybe Jax's age.

These must be some of the people who died in the revolution. Our parents sit in silence as we flick through the book.

When we finally find the last page, I close over the book and leave it in my lap. Looking up at mother and father, I see them watching us intently, waiting for our reaction from seeing the book.

"All of these people," I hold up the book, showing the people I am referring to. "They died in the revolution, didn't they."

"Not necessarily," says mother cautiously. She is obviously still a bit nervous about telling us. "Some did die in the revolution," she pauses for a moment. "But some died before the revolution even started."

Mother takes some time to explain everything to us, with father cutting in at certain times with things she missed. They tell us about The Hunger Games, that they took part in them, that it was basically survival of the fittest and smartest. That Uncle Haymitch was their mentor. They tell us about Rue, the sweet little twelve year old girl from District 11, who's picture was in the book, and who was too young and too gentle, but who was also brave and smart.

They tell us about The Quarter Quell. How they had to go back into the games even thought they were promised a life of peace once they won. They tell us about Mags, the frail old woman from District 4 who sacrificed herself so that mother and Finnick Odair could carry father to safety.

They tell us about Cinna, mother's stylist for the 74th and 75th games, how he made the most beautiful dresses and how he was beaten almost to death by peacekeepers just seconds before mother entered the arena. And how father was taken to The Capitol after the Quarter Quell and was injected with Tracker-jacker venom to make him hate mother.

They tells us about District 13. How people where hiding there while the other Districts lived in poverty, destruction and torture. How they took the citizens of District 12 in when their home was destroyed.

They tell us about the revolution, about how mother was the Mockingjay, the symbol of hope for the Districts and rebellion for The Capitol. About how Aunt Prim was killed with parachute bombs while searching thought the wreckage of a previous bombing and trying to find survivors.

But most importantly, they tell us about President Snow, who we now know is the Grandfather of our current President: Ellian Manek. How he didn't care who he stepped on to keep his place as ruler of Panem. About how he had father hijacked and others tortured for Rebel information. And how he died from choking on his own blood while laughing.

xx

I understand why mother and father kept this from us; it was to keep us safe, to protect us from their past so that we could have a promising future.

But I can see that that isn't going to happen, because when the reaping comes for the 76th Hunger Games, it will be Callen and I representing District 12.

It will be Callen and I because Manek wants to punish my parents for the uprising, for the the death of her Grandfather and for the destruction of Panem as she knew it. It will be Callen and I because I'm not going to let my little sister, so gentle and innocent, be apart of this torture.

The two of us will enter, we will fight together and help each other. But when the times; Callen will be the one returning home. I will perish in those games to save my brother; and I would do it again a million times over.

* * *

**Author's note: please don't be a silent reader. If you like my story or if you don't like it please review and tell me why. If you have any ideas please tell me them, I am open to all suggestions of how to make my story better.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I honestly didn't think I'd ever get this many views in such a short time. Thanks again and see you next time.**

**- milkybarxo xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took me a little while to update, I've had exams for the whole week because our Easter reports are coming out soon so… :'(**

**Without further ado, here is the third chapter of The Hunger Games: Full Circle. Enjoy! xx**

_Previously:_

_I understand why mother and father kept this from us; it was to keep us safe, to protect us from their past so that we could have a promising future._

_But I can see that that isn't going to happen, because when the reaping comes for the 76th Hunger Games, it will be Callen and I representing District 12._

_It will be Callen and I because Manek wants to punish my parents for the uprising, for the the death of her Grandfather and for the destruction of Panem as she knew it. It will be Callen and I because I'm not going to let my little sister, so gentle and innocent, be apart of this torture._

_The two of us will enter; we will fight together and help each other. But when the times; Callen will be the one returning home. I will perish in those games to save my brother; and I would do it again a million times over._

**Chapter 3**

**Kaydee POV**

Its early afternoon when time I wake up. The midsummer sun is streaming in through the window, catching in my glass sun catcher and spraying beams of colour around the room.

My friend Finn gave it to me for my tenth birthday, and it's been hanging there ever since. I haven't seen him since I was in District 4 last summer. I really miss him. We write to each other all the time, but it's not as good as seeing him in person.

Jax's bed is already empty, I notice. She usually waits for me to wake up so we can go downstairs and have breakfast together.

It's when I see the stack of envelopes addressed to me on my locker that I realise why; she went down early to help father make my birthday cake.

After sitting up in my bed and wiping the sleep from my eyes, I pick up the envelopes and place them on my lap. I recognize the writing on most of the envelopes. The first one was written by father; his delicate, cursive writing fanning across the page.

The senders of the other cards include: Grandma Everdeen, Callen, Jax, Johanna and her daughter Saskia, Beetee; one of mothers old friends from the Games, and Hatmitch; whose card stinks of alcohol.

Finn also sent a card wishing me a happy birthday. It said that he had a present for me and would give it to me the next time he sees me. I really thought I'd see him today; it could have been my last chance to see him before the Games.

I place all of my birthday cards on the shelf above my bed, each with an equal space between them.

Every year, for each of our birthdays, mother cooks our favourite dinner and father bakes the birthday cake. His cakes are the best. He even owns a successful bakery in town in which Callen, Jax and I help out there during the summer and on the weekends when we don't have school.

After stretching, I walk lazily into the bathroom to wash up before I go downstairs for breakfast.

**xx**

Forty minutes later, I'm washed, dried, dressed and ready for what the day will bring.

I wear a deep blue satin dress with a fitted top, a high neckline, cap sleeves and a low dip in the back. The skirt flows softly to mid-thigh, making my legs look miles long.

It's now one o' clock in the afternoon; primetime to make an appearance. I skip down the stairs merrily while humming the melody of my new favourite song. When I reach the last step, I hold onto the banisters and swing around and off the step, landing lightly on the wooden floor.

I can hear my family chatting away in the kitchen. "Oh Peeta, that cake will look beautiful!" a familiar voice exclaims. "Kaydee will love it."

At that I burst in through the kitchen door and wrap my arms tightly around my grandmother. At first she stands rigid; probably still processing what has just happened. After a second or two, she wraps her thin arms around my slight frame. We stay in a tight embrace for a while.

No one utters a single word. The only sounds I hear is the steady beat of my grandma's heart and father as he clashes pots and pans, frantically trying to find a hiding place for the cake so I don't see it.

When grandma and I finally let go of each other, she holds my face in her hands and says that I look beautiful; dimples forming in my cheeks when I smile and blush.

Sometime later, my friends Layni, Ivy and Dessa arrive. We decided a few weeks ago that we would be going to the new movie theatre that has just opened in town. I have no idea what movies are showing but I don't care; I just want to spend time with my girls.

Without wasting any time, we get going. Jax and Callen decided at the last minute that they would be coming too.

As we stroll into town we chat a little, catching up since we haven't seen each other since school ended for summer three weeks ago.

After a while, I notice Callen and Layni have dropped back a bit from the group and are walking side-by-side, engaged in conversation, their hands softly brushing from time-to-time. A smile creeps onto my face; Ivy and Dessa are too busy chattering to notice.

**xx**

"But I still don't see what everyone is so excited about. Oh wow, I can watch TV on a giant screen. Big deal, "says Dessa, sarcasm plain as day in her voice. She's talking about the new theatre. She just doesn't appreciate what the government have built for us.

"Well I think it was amazing," Jax pipes in, wanting to be a part of the conversation. Her two blond braids bouncing on her back as she skips and runs backward to keep in front of us.

Eventually, we round the corner and step through the gates of the Victor's Village. I always wondered why it was called the Victor's Village and why we, the Mellarks, and Haymitch are the only ones living there. I guess I know now, this is where the Victors of The Hunger Games lived after they won.

I unlock the front door and shout "we're home" once I step in, though no one answers.

"Hello-o," I call, still no answer. They must be out the back setting things up and can't hear me.

In the back garden, I see a giant tent able to hold at least a hundred people. "Okay well I wasn't expecting that," I say pointing at the huge tent.

Together we step into the garden and into the tent. It looks amazing. I really wasn't expecting anything like it.

A huge disco ball hangs down from the middle of the tent with fairy lights hanging from it out to the walls. There was wooden dance floor in the middle with tables full of food and sweets at the sides. A stage stood at the opposite end of the tent with a DJ table set up beside it.

In the middle of it all, standing silently, are my family and friends. I can't speak. I'm so over whelmed by it all; I know it's my Sweet Sixteen and all but I really wasn't expecting anything like this. They've really out done themselves this time.

In the front of the crowd, smiling a big goofy smile - dimples included - is my best and oldest friend Finn. I rush over to him and leap into his arms, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck. He squeezes me equally as tight, obviously as happy to see me as I am to see him. We say nothing and neither does anyone else. I'm sure they're all staring at us, but I don't care; I'm the happiest I've been in a long time.

"Hi," I say after a while. "Hey," he replies. He puts me down then, but I still cling to him; I just can't believe he is here.

"Miss me that much, Squirt?" he chuckles. I am actually quite tall, 5ft 9inch to be exact, but Finn is 6ft 1inch and I'm just past his shoulder. So I guess its right that he calls me 'Squirt' but I still don't like it, though I have to tolerate it because_ he will not stop._

"Just as much as you have missed me, more even," I say.

"No, no, no. I missed you way more than you missed me," he replies smugly. It's always been this way between us; constant banter and throwing insults back and forth.

"Oh will you too stop it already?!" says Saskia, Johanna Mason's adopted daughter. "Honestly, you two fight like an old married couple." Her hands are placed firmly in her hips.

"It's nice to see you too, Sas," I says, moving to hug her.

"Yeah it is isn't it? I've just made your day." Saskia has always been the cocky and arrogant one of the group, and we love her for it. Thought she can be selfless and serious when she needs to be.

The evening was filled with more banter, some of my favourite songs - though some may be old - lots of delicious food, dancing and of course; karaoke.

First up to sing was Layni with 'Teenage Dream.' I have a feeling that that song was directed at a certain blond haired, grey eyed brother of mine seeing as though the two have been inseparable all day.

After a while, father brings out the cake. It looks amazing. The cake has two tiers with pink, yellow and blue fondant icing and is make to replicate the meadow beside our house; my favourite place to be. The bottom tier is chocolate biscuit cake and the top is lemon; my two favourites.

Soon after the sun has set, people begin heading home. I see everyone off, thanking them for coming and wishing them a safe journey home.

By nine o' clock, almost everyone has left. The only people left are Johanna, Saskia, Finnick, Annie, Finn and grandma.

Everyone, I found out not five minutes ago, will be spending the next two weeks with us in District 12. Johanna, Finnick and Annie will be sharing another house in the Victors Village, while Saskia, Finn and Grandma will be staying with us. Sas will sleep in mine and Jax's room and Finn will be sharing with Callen.

I can't wait to spend more time with my friends. There is so much of District 12 they haven't seen yet; there are so many new things here. Everything is constantly changing, whether it's the colour of someone's house or a new movie theatre after being built.

This is going to be best two weeks ever.

* * *

**FOLLOWWWW MEEE ONNNN WATTPADDDD!**

**Username: milkybarxo**

**I'm also writing this story on wattpad and usually update a day or two before I do on fanfiction. So if you guys can't wait for the next chapter go onto my wattpad. I will try my very hardest to get a chapter up every week but if I don't please don't hate me I'm only human. If I ever do I promise I will make up for it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_I can't wait to spend more time with my friends. There is so much of District 12 they haven't seen yet; there are so many new things here. Everything is constantly changing, whether its the colour of someone's house or a new movie theatre after being built._

_This is going to be best two weeks ever._

**Chapter 4**

**Kaydee POV**

We stayed awake all last night, playing games and talking until 4am, when some people started losing consciousness from lack of sleep. Don't worry they're fine, just completely out of it. Eventually, we all fell asleep.

First to go was Jax and Ivy, soon followed by Callen, Dessa and Saskia. Layni kept drifting in and out of sleep for about an hour before she eventually fell asleep, her head resting on Callen's shoulder.

Finn and I stayed up the longest, talking about random things like what we would do if we were stuck on a desert island with nothing but each other and some random hobo who didn't speak English. I dosed off soon after that, I could see Finn slipping away as well, but I got there first.

We spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon in the meadow; making shapes with the clouds, joking and laughing and singing songs. The weather was beautiful; the sun was shining down from it's throne in the sky. The sky is a deep blue colour, like the ocean. My favourite type of weather.

The type of weather that would make you forget everything happening around you and just enjoy right now.

I am currently lying on my back in the short, freshly cut green grass of the meadow. We all lie in a line across the meadow. Finn is on my right and Callen and Sas on my left.

Ivy, Dessa and Layni left just after lunch, which was a picnic with just the six of us. The remains of which are currently sitting just beneath my feet with the picnic blanket strewn across the grass.

Jax decided to help father in the bakery today. They left early this morning, just after we all woke up from a well needed sleep.

"Hey," I say and am answered with a chorus of 'yeahs.'

I just had an idea of what we could do for the rest of the afternoon instead of just lying on the ground staring up at the sky.

"Why don't we all go horse riding?"

I sit up and look at everyone. They're faces light up like Christmas trees. I know Callen loves horse riding and Finn and Sas have never ridden before and have always wanted to so of course they're excited.

"When?" asks Callen. I shrug my shoulders and say "how about right now?"

Within the hour, the four of us were riding on horseback through the forest. Everything was silent except for the soft yet constant clip-clop of the horse's shoes on the forest floor.

The sunlight is shining in through the leaves, creating golden spotlights on the floor. Little water droplets from this morning's light shower are sliding from leaf the leaf to reach the ground. The forest looks beautiful like this. I would happily spend the rest of my life out here.

I lead the way, with Finn on my right flank and Callen and Sas bringing up the rear. No one breathes a word; too afraid to destroy the beautiful sounds of the mockingjay's song.

I'm too busy admiring my surrounding to notice where we are headed until we arrive there. Its the most beautiful part of the forest I'm my opinion.

Mother and her old friend Gale's place. Its magnificent; a high hill covered in various beauteous flowers and overlooking the mist coated mountains in the distance.

I stop to admire the scene.

"Wow," says a voice. I look back to see both Finn and Saskia with their eyes bulging and mouth gaping open in admiration.

"Maybe we can take a break and let the horses rest for a while," my brother suggests. I nod once before dismounting my horse.

The horses graze in the tall grass while we all sit on the soft grass and stare out at the view. From here you can see deeper into the forest and also the lake where mother takes us in the summer.

I sigh and lean my head on my best friend's shoulder. He puts his head on mine for a second before lifting it and putting an arm around me. Even though its warm enough out to wear just a t-shirt, I still feel a slight shiver run up my spine.

We spend the rest of the day outside, joking, laughing, playing games like 'twenty questions,' 'truth or dare,' 'would you rather' and 'never have I ever.'

All in all it was a great day; I had fun with my friends and actually learned a lot of new stuff about them.

**xx**

I am awoken suddenly by my little sister pushing me with her small hands. She mumbles harsh 'wake ups' in my ear while shoving me back and forth.

I jump up and nearly knock into her. I take long, deep breaths while trying to slow my heart rate and calm myself down.

"Jax. You nearly gave me a heart attack," I shout/whisper at her. She shrinks back and lowers her head.

"Sorry," she mumbles under her breath.

I wrap my arms around her and whisper, "its okay, I just got a fright is all. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"Its okay," she replies simply.

"So what's wrong?" I ask. She takes a minute to reply. Probably mentally preparing herself to tell me.

"I had a nightmare," she says finally.

"Oh, honey," I say pulling her into another hug. Jax never really gets nightmares, but when she does, they're terrifying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head and sinks further into my neck.

"Scale of one to ten," I say. I always get her to rate her nightmares on a scale from one to ten. One being really mild and ten being the worst.

She takes a while to reply, we just sit there in each others embrace until she does.

"Nine."

"What happened?"

"I dreamt that you and Callen were reaped for the Games and mother and father went with you and that you all died and I was left alone. I can't remember how, and I don't want to and-" at that she began to cry into my neck.

I pick up my little sister and place her back in her bed and pull her purple covers up over her.

"Nothing's going to happen to me or Callen or mother or father, okay?" I tell her softly, wiping away her tears. "We're not going anywhere."

When she finally stops crying, I'm sure she has fallen asleep.

Just as I am about to push myself off of her bed and get back into my own, I hear her speak.

"Will you sing to me?" she asks sweetly, I can tell she is already half asleep. I turn and smile, and go to sit back on the side of her bed.

I gently stroke her hair and begin to sing a song that mother sang to me when I had terrifying nightmares. A song that I haven't heard in so long that you'd think I'd have forgotten it. But no.

With a deep breath, I begin:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head and close your eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it is safe, here it is warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here you're dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Jax is deep asleep by the time I sing the last line.

Once the song is over, I place a light kiss on her forehead before crawling back into my own bed.

I realise what I have just done. I have lied to my sister. I told her that none of us were going to die, that everything would be fine.

But it won't be.

Nothing ever will be; not again.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably should have started saying this in the first chapter but ah well, better late than never right?**

**I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Now, with that said, may I present chapter 5 of The Hunger Games: Full Circle. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Once the song is over, I place a light kiss on her forehead before crawling back into my own bed._

_I realise what I have just done. I have lied to my sister. I told her that none of us were going to die, that everything would be fine._

_But it won't be._

_Nothing ever will be; not again._

**Chapter 5**

**Kaydee POV**

I wake up early. Five o' clock to be exact. I have spent the last few hours tossing and turning in my bed, drifting in and out of sleep. I finally give up. I can't take it anymore. I am not going to be able to sleep any more tonight.

I push back the covers on my bed and climb out into the cool morning air. I have to be careful not to wake Jax or Sas while I tip-toe out of the room.

Creeping down the stairs is harder than you think. I proceed slowly, wincing at every creek the stairs makes under my weight. Luckily no one has woken up.

The kitchen is flooded with natural light when I open the door. The sun rises early these mornings. It takes my eyes a minute to adjust to the brightness after spending the whole night in darkness.

I grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water from the tap. The water slides icily down my throat, causing me to shiver.

After I have finished my drink, I decide to go sit on the couch and wait for mother to come down. She usually goes hunting today, so hopefully I catch her before she leaves. I've always wanted to hunting with her, but I never wake up early enough.

Yes mother has taught me how to use a bow and I am pretty good at it, but I've never caught anything.

The clock on the mantle shows 5:13, mother should be getting up soon. Until then I'll just have to watch the time tick by on the clock.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

**xx**

"Is she awake?"

"No. But I think she can hear us."

This is the first thing I can hear. I must have dozed off while waiting for mother. I recognise the voices immediately, the first is my brother, and the second is Finn.

"Are you sure?" says Callen. I am aware enough to know the voices but not enough to respond to them.

"Yeah. Look at her, as soon as we started talking she started making those weird noises."

_Shit. If I say anything embarrassing in my sleep, those guys will never let me live it down._

At that, I force my body to waken itself up.

"Look I think she's waking up. You ready?"

_Ready for what?_

"Yup."

I open my eyes slowly, expecting the light to blind me slightly. But instead I am met with the freakiest thing to wake up to: my brother and my best friend wearing mud masks.

I scream, mainly just to frighten them, and it worked. They both leap back a mile and grab each other as if they weren't expecting me to scream.

They both have a look of pure surprise on their faces. I burst out laughing.

They are still holding each other when I calm down. "Um, why are you two holding each other?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah...uh...um." They awkwardly untangle themselves and slyly take two steps away from each other. They stand awkwardly, Callen with his hands in his pockets and Finn with his hand clasped in front of him.

I shake my head and mumble "boys" under my breath as I turn and walk into the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as I enter the kitchen, the beautiful smell of rashers and sausages fills my nose.

After breakfast, I bring my plate over to the sink to wash it.

"Hey," says a voice. I turn to see Saskia standing right behind me with her plate in hand. "Hey," I say, taking it from her to wash it too.

"So," she starts while pushing herself up to sit on the counter. "I heard you singing to Jax last night."

I don't say anything; I just carry on cleaning the plates. But I can see her looking at me expectantly for an answer out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah," I say awkwardly. I never sing for anyone except for Jax when she has nightmares so I'm not used to others praising me.

"Kaydee, you're amazing," she says hopping down from the counter.

I know that I can sing, but I'm not that good. "No I'm not."

"You know, you have a bad habit of underestimating yourself and your abilities," she replies, trying to turn her voice cold but fails. She leaves the room with a flick of her luscious auburn hair and a turn of her heel.

"Don't we all," I mumble so only I can hear.

_**~Time Skip: a few days later ~**_

"Oh I wish you could stay for a few more days," I say, reluctantly giving Saskia one last hug before she boards the train back to District 7. I'm really going to miss her.

We've has so much fun over the past week and I never wanted it to end. Though unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

Though Finn is staying for another day or two. He basically got down in Hus hands and knees and begged for his parents to let them stay a few more days. At first they were unsure but after a lot of persuasion from father, they gave in to his childish begging.

"I'll be back again to visit before the end of summer," she replies. "Or better yet; you could come visit us in District 7. Right mother?"

"Yes of course, you guys are always welcome," says Johanna. Stepping out of a hug from Finnick and Annie.

"And in the meantime, we can write to each other," she exclaims excitedly. We agree to write to each other until we see each other again and exchange emails on the spot.

"See you later, Brainless," says Johanna, giving mother a hug. Before jumping onto the train with Saskia close behind.

"Brainless?" I ask.

"It's a nickname Johanna gave me years ago and it kind of just stuck," mother replies.

We wave goodbye until the train is out of sight thought even then we don't leave.

"Cheer up. At least you'll be graced with my presence for a few more days," says Finn. He's always been the arrogant and cocky one in our relationship, but in the best of ways. If that makes sense.

I give a snort and turn to walk back home. "Come on Mr. Fantastic," I call back to him.

**Katniss POV**

After dinner, mother offered to help me clean up. At first I declined, saying that she us the guest and should go and relax but she refused. I then got the feeling that she needed to talk to me about something.

We have all of the dishes, glasses and cutlery washed and half of it dried before either of us speaks. The silence is awkward, I try to think if something to say but I'm not good at talking. Peeta is though. When Peeta speaks it's like he's reading from the Bible: everyone stops to listen and it has an impact on everyone. Whereas when I open my mouth, all that comes out is noise.

"You do know what will happen now that The Hunger Games are being restarted, right Katniss?" she says eventually, she doesn't look at me, instead she continues to dry the cream coloured plate in her hand.

"It means that the peacekeepers are going to be patrolling the Districts again. And also that Ellian Manek is going to want to punish you for what you did and is going to rig the reaping so that your children will be reaped. You do know that, right?" she continues.

I knew that Manek would want to get back at me so she would make sure that my children would be reaped. But I was so caught up with trying to come up with a plan to save my children that I forgot about the other Districts.

Now that The Hunger Games are back, peacekeepers are going to be coming back with it. People will be whipped, tortured and executed for something so small or for crimes that they did not commit.

We have to do something about this, and fast.

**Kaydee POV**

I am currently kneeling on my bed in my red and white cupcake panamas, looking out the window at the stars. There are millions. What if everyone who has died because of the Dark Days or because of the poverty The Hunger Games has caused became a star. Maybe they are trapped up there and their souls can't move on because they weren't meant to die when they did.

That means that my Grandpa Everdeen, my Grandma and Grandpa Mellark, my aunt Prim and so many more are up in the sky tonight, watching over us.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a shooting star, and out of old habit I make a wish. I wish that everything would go back to the way it was before Ellian Manek was elected President, so that no one else has to become a star up in the infinite black blanket we call the night sky.

I hear the door creak open behind me. Because of the light in the room, I can see the person's reflection in the window. It's Finn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," he says apologetically. "I can see you are deep in thought, I'll just come back later."

He begins to walk back out of the door. "Wait," I call before he's gone.

"Its fine, I'll come back later," he insists. He is acting so weird, almost nervous. And Finn is one those people who never gets nervous.

"No. I'm not busy," I cross the room and grab his hand, pulling him back into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Is everything okay?" I ask. "You look pale, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies simply. "I um ...wanted...to...um-" he takes a huge breath before continuing, "IwantedtogiveyouthisbutIwantedustobealonewhenIdidbuteveryoneelsewashereandtherewasneveramomentwhenicouldgivethustoyousohere," he says in a rush, shoving a box in my face.

I'm still trying to decipher what he had said. "What?" I say, I honestly have no clue what he has just said.

He takes a few deep breaths before starting again. "I wanted to give this to you but I wanted us to be alone when I did but everyone was here and there was never a moment where I could give it to you, so here."

He hands me the box. The box itself can't be any bigger than my hand but is beautiful, with a two tone satin cover. When I open the box, I am met with bundles of pretty pink tissue paper. I set the box down on my bed and begin to search through it.

After pulling out all of the tissue paper, I finally find what was inside. Sitting there at the very bottom if the box is a tiny oval shaped, silver locket. It definitely isn't new, but is still beautiful. I study it carefully. The intricate swirl design obviously made to replicate the ocean is exquisite.

I pop open the clasp on the side. Inside, on the left is a tiny photo of Finn and I when we first met almost eleven years ago. In the photo I am wearing my orange bathing suit, mother's sunglasses and am posing with one hand on my hip, the other making a peace sign and my lips pushed out into a pout.

On the right is more recent photo of the two if us. It was taken when Finn last visited District 12 a few months ago. The two of us are sliding down the slide in the park, me in front and Finn right behind me.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I say before placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushes slightly.

Blushes!? Finnick Odair Jr never blushes!

"It belonged to my grandmother. Mother and I were going through some of her old stuff and I found this and though it would be perfect for you. Do you like it?" he asks.

"I love it, Finn. It's beautiful. Will you put it on me?" I ask handing him the locket.

I turn around and pull my hair out of the way. The locket is cold on my skin; the chain is so long it reaches just down to my mid chest.

Fin and I sit on my bed and chat for hours after that. After a while I ask, "how come you were so nervous giving me the locket?"

"Oh um, that was because I wasn't sure if you would like it. I mean at the time when I found it I was like 'yes she'll love it' but then when I was going to give it to you I started to think 'what if she doesn't like it?' and a million other 'what ifs,'" he says.

"Finn, I love this locket and I love you, I couldn't have asked for a better friend," I tell him.

Sometime later, Jax came into the room and literally kicked Finn out the door, complaining that she was tired. I couldn't help but laugh.

I look at the clock; it reads 1:34am. I should really be getting to sleep. Finn will be going back home tomorrow evening and I want to spend as much time with him as possible before then.

I crawl into bed and turn off the light beside me.

"Goodnight, Kaydee," Jax whispers, biting back a yawn.

"Goodnight, Jax."

* * *

**Voilà, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya next time. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am NOT Suzanne Collins. I do NOT own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"So," she starts while pushing herself up to sit on the counter. "I heard you singing to Jax last night."_

_"Oh I wish you could stay for a few more days," I say, reluctantly giving Saskia one last hug before she boards the train back to District 7. I'm really going to miss her._

_"Cheer up. At least you'll be graced with my presence for a few more days," says Finn. He's always been the arrogant and cocky one in our relationship, but in the best of ways. If that makes sense._

_"You do know what will happen now that The Hunger Games are being restarted, right Katniss?" she says eventually, she doesn't look at me, instead she continues to dry the cream coloured plate in her hand._

_"It means that the peacekeepers are going to be patrolling the Districts again. And also that Ellian Manek is going to want to punish you for what you did and is going to rig the reaping so that your children will be reaped. You do know that, right?" she continues._

_"It belonged to my grandmother. Mother and I were going through some of her old stuff and I found this and though it would be perfect for you._

_Do you like it?" he asks._

_"I love it, Finn. It's beautiful. Will you put it on me?" I ask handing him the locket._

**Chapter 6**

**Finn POV**

_"Finn, I love this locket and I love you, I couldn't have asked for a better friend."_

There it is again. The whole 'I love you' followed by the 'I couldn't have asked for a better friend.' Key word in that sentence: friend.

Okay, I guess I'm kind of making a big deal out of nothing here, but that really stung. I have known Kaydee Mellark since I was seven years old and we have been best friends ever since. When I was twelve, I started to take an interest in girls but the only girl I ever saw was Kaydee.

Since I first met her, she has grown from a cute and innocent little girl to a mature and beautiful woman. Every time I see her, I think that she has gotten more beautiful.

I remember the first time I knew that I was in love with her. We were sitting together on the beach back home, just the two of us. Her hair was damp from the sea water and it was drying in waves.

We had spent the whole day at the beach; playing in the water, building sandcastles, sunbathing. We sat together and watched the sun as it set and began talking. I can't remember what it was that we had said but when I looked into her gorgeous dark blue eyes, I felt myself falling for her. I was falling deeply and swiftly in love with my best friend.

I have tried many times to tell her without actually telling her. Like, I'd give her something - like the locket - or do something for her to show her my love and devotion, but my God, she is so thick. She never cops on. In her eyes it's probably a friendly gesture.

Someday I'll muster up the courage to tell her how I feel.

_Someday_.

**Kaydee POV**

I can't sleep. I have been tossing and turning in my bed for the past four hours trying to get asleep. When I do finally get asleep, I am woken up again by nightmares. They are scary as hell.

_I, along with my family and friends are out in the meadow enjoying the sun when suddenly it begins to rain. But it isn't water that falls; its ash. I look around and I am suddenly alone with District 12 burning to the ground in front of me. I see my house go up in flames. In one of the windows, I can see my family and friends banging on the window for me to help them, but I can't move. It feels as though my feet have been super glued to the ground. I try to pull my feet free but it's no use._

_I look back up just in time to see my family and friends choke on the smoke and fall to the floor where I can no longer see them. I open my mouth to call out their names, but no sound comes out. Instead blood pours from my mouth at an astonishing rate. I begin to choke on my own blood and fall to the ground coughing and retching._

_I have lost so much blood and I can feel myself slipping away, but I can't die; my body won't let me. It's as if it wants me to suffer for not saving my family. My family are dead, and it's all my fault, I think to myself._

It was then that I woke up, drenching in sweat and breathing heavily. I look over to see Jax sound asleep in her bed and breathe a sigh of relief.

_She's okay. They're all okay. It was all just a stupid dream. They're fine._ I say this to myself on a loop until I calm down enough so that my breathing goes back to normal.

I slip out of my warm cocoon of bedcovers into the chilly morning air. I move to the closet, careful not to wake Jax. In the very back I find a pair of dark wash jeans and a top to go with them. After I'm fully dressed, I creep down the stairs and out the front door.

It doesn't take me long to find where it I want to be right now.

The sun is just peeking over the hills in the distance, and the trees are topped with a thin line of mist. It is such a beautiful scene; I would love to paint it. I never get tired of this place, the scenery changes every day so every time I come here I find something new.

I don't know how long I have sat here, but the sun is just sitting atop the trees so it must have been an hour or so. I was so dazed by the view and of my thoughts that I lost track of time.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

I jump, my heart taking a leap up into my mouth and back down again. I never heard her coming, silence being a trait we share.

"Mother. You scared me," I breathe, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quietness of the forest.

"Sorry," she whispers. She sits down gently beside me, pulling her game bag and sheath off her back and set them down beside her in the tall grass along with her bow.

We sit in silence for a while, but it is soon disturbed by mother's soft voice. "So why are you out here so early?"

I take a minute before answering her, should I tell her about my dream? "I had a nightmare and came out here to try clear my head," I say simply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, genuinely concerned. She sees my hesitance to answer her, "you know you can tell me anything, right dandelion?"

I take a deep breath before telling her everything that happened in my dream; the meadow, the ash, the fire, everything. When I am finished, mother pulls be into a tight embrace and whispers in my ear, "don't worry, nothing is ever going to pull us apart, okay?"

"Yeah." _But you kind of forgot the part where I'm most likely going to be a tribute in the Hunger Games, and I will probably die._

She gives me a light smile. "Come on, let's go hunting, I haven't caught much," she says pushing herself off of the ground.

"Really!?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, sure. We can even practice your technique with a bow and arrow."

I can't wait to get started. Mother showed me years ago how to use a bow, and I was pretty good at it, but I'm out of practice.

I've never been out hunting with mother therefore I've never actually caught anything, but I can't wait to see how it's done.

**xx**

We arrive back home just before lunch. When I smell the freshly baked muffins my stomach begins to growl and I remember I haven't had breakfast. Mother and I go and wash up before we eat; scrubbing dirt off of our hands and out of our nails and hop into the shower before changing into fresh clothes.

Lunch is a mixture of bacon, sausage, eggs and blueberry and cranberry muffins. I cannot get enough of these muffins; they're delicious.

"Great muffins dad, they're delicious," says Callen, putting into word exactly what I was thinking. Father doesn't speak, he simply nods in thanks.

**xx**

Before we know it it's time for Finn to take the train home to District 4. He pulls me into a tight embrace before boarding the train.

The one thing I realised about Finnick and Annie is that they never let go of each other; they always have to be touching in some way. For example, when I went to hug them goodbye I ended up being the inside of a sandwich, with Finnick and Annie as the bread.

I get a strange sense of déjà vu as we wave goodbye to them as the train departs from the station.

Mother, father, grandmother, Callen, Jax and I are just about to turn to go home when we are shoved together in a mob of a crowd. Everyone is screaming and running every which way. I latch onto Callen and Jax as tightly as I can and try to push out of the crowd where we sure as hell won't be trampled.

We make it to the edge with the others hot on our tail.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I have no idea but-" mother gasped then and is looking directly behind me at something. Her eyes are bulging and her mouth is open so wide it can almost touch the ground. Father and grandmother hold the same expression on their faces.

I turn around where a man stands dressed in a white suit with a helmet. He is holding a baton in one hand and is hitting it off of the other hand threateningly.

I gasp.

_Peacekeepers._

* * *

**Ooh cliff-hanger.**

**I hope everyone has a great Easter filled with lots of chocolate eggs and bunnies.**

**But don't forget to review. Please. I'm begging you. Some sort of feedback, PLEASE!**

**'Till next time, peace out ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_I turn around where a man stands dressed in a white suit with a helmet. He is holding a baton in one hand and is hitting it off of the other hand threateningly._

_I gasp._

_Peacekeepers._

**Chapter 7**

**Kaydee POV**

After that little incident with the peacekeeper, we strolled home in silence, the only sound being the constant crunch of our shoes on gravel. I think everyone was a bit shocked to see the peacekeeper standing there ready to use his baton, and that was why everyone was so quiet during the walk home. Well that's why I was anyway.

Once in the door, everyone goes on autopilot, getting ingredients, pots, pans and utensils to make dinner. Still no one breathes a word. I feel like I should say something to break the silence, but I don't know what. Just something to get them talking.

_What's for dinner? Lamb stew, mother said it this morning._

_Will I cut the onions? That would just get a two word answer: 'yes please.'_

Before I can think of something, father jumps in. "Why don't we invite Haymitch over for dinner? It's always just him alone in the house," he says to no one in particular.

"That's a great idea, Peeta. Callen, you go with Kaydee and get Haymitch. He might need some cleaning up," says mother, thrilled with the idea.

"And we haven't seen him since Kaydee's birthday," says Jax looking up at father. She then turns to Callen and I and says, "but make sure he's not all smelly. Give him a bath or something before you bring him over."

_There is absolutely no way in hell that I am going to bathe a sixty year old drunk. Callen can do that. Just the thought of having to see his naked butt is enough to make me gag._

"Callen, you know how you love me?" I say sweetly as we take the short 20 metre walk to Haymitch's house.

"Yeah," he replies unimpressed, he knows exactly what's coming next.

"Will you give Haymitch a bath while I do something else like get fresh clothes and tidy up a bit?"

He stops us. "So let me get this straight," he begins. "You want me" - he points at himself - "to clean that man" - he points at Haymitch's house - "_all by myself?"_

"Yeah...?" I say.

"You are unbelievable, you know that," he says disapprovingly.

"Hey, it's just because he's a man and I don't want my virgin eyes to see that man's sagging butt," I unlock the front door and push it open. We are met with the most vilest and most pungent oder known to man.

"Wow, it smells like a dying pig ate a rotten fish, pooped it out, sniffed its poop and died, decomposed and someone threw alcohol over it before puking on top of it," I say, holding my nose.

"Why a dying pig?" Callen asks.

I look at my little brother. "Out of that whole sentence you pick out dying pig. You know what, forget it we have to find Haymitch," I reply. "HAYMITCH!"

I hear a grunt come from the kitchen. Surely enough, there sits Haymitch with his head resting on one arm on the table while the other holds a half empty bottle of liquor. A huge puke and bile stain runs from his chin all the way down his shirt and onto his pants.

"Gross," is all I can say, and I say it with a look of disgust on my face. He looks vile.

While Callen washes the puke off of Haymitch I decide to occupy my time by finding him something nice and clean to wear.

His house smells like he hasn't showered or even cracked open a window in years. Which he probably hasn't. There are alcohol and puke stains everywhere. Right now, I am regretting inviting over Haymitch; I didn't think his house would have been this bad. _The next time I come in here - if there ever will be a next time - I think I might get one of those peacekeeper uniforms. Hopefully that will keep out the smell._

_I can't take this anymore._ I rush to the nearest window, open it out as far as it will go and stick my head out and breathe fresh air. I also open all of the other windows in the house to try get rid of that putrid scent. Blech.

"Are you about done up there?" I shout up to Callen. Hopefully he is.

"Yeah almost. I'm just have to dry him off and dress him. I think he's almost sober, will you get him some coffee and some painkillers?" my brother shout back.

I hear Callen and Haymitch on the stairs just as the water has finished boiling to make the coffee. I add some painkillers to the drink so that hopefully it will get rid of Haymitch's obvious headache. His eyebrows are furrowed in pain and he is squinting his eyes.

Haymitch plonks himself down in a rotting wooden chair beside what is left of the dining table. I sigh of pain escapes his lips. I hand him his coffee and he does not hesitate to gulp it down.

**xx**

"That was delicious, mother," I say. Everyone agrees with me and thanks mother for her wonderful cooking.

Haymitch, now completely sober, is chatting away quietly to Jax about something that looks really interesting according to the expression on Jax's face.

Shortly after Callen, Jax and I are sent to bed - quite early I might add - I got the suspicion that mother and father wanted to have a chat with Haymitch. Using my ability to creep silently along creaky floors, I eavesdrop on their convertersation from halfway down the stairs. They speak in hushed tones, so that we wouldn't hear then from upstairs.

"Well it's the only idea I've got," says Haymitch quite loudly. What idea?

"Shh, keep your voice down, they'll hear," pleaded mother.

"Look sweetheart, no matter what happens, you and lover boy are mentors and there's nothing I can do about it," Haymitch says in a quieter voice.

_Sweetheart? Lover boy? I've never heard Haymitch call parents by those names before._

"Just try, please Haymitch," says father, his voice calm, smooth and convincing with a hint of desperation.

_Okay, I have no idea what's going on. I know for sure that they are talking about the Games though._

"It's getting late, I should go home," says Haymitch after some time. I hear his chair screech across the floor as he pushes it back. "I'll walk you out," says father.

"_Shit! _" I shout a whisper to myself. At that I scramble up the stairs soundlessly to a place where I know I can still hear what's going on in the kitchen.

Once they leave the kitchen I hear grandmother speak, she has been silent all this time. "It's about time I should be heading back home too."

After a while, mother asks "the reaping is tomorrow, will you stay until then?" I can hear the vulnerability in her voice; she doesn't want to lose her children to the Games.

"Of course I will, Dandelion."

_The reaping is tomorrow. Am I ready? No, but I don't have any more time. I will have to hide my emotions; something I have learnt to do over the years. I will be brave, I will volunteer if Jax's name is called and I will do so with confidence._

_I can do this; I am strong._

* * *

**Chapter 7! Short and boring chapter I know (apologies) but at least it's up. The next chapters will be more interesting I promise. And hopefully longer too.**

**'till next time, milkybarxo over and out. Peace.**

**PS. don't forget to vote and comment! I want to know what you think of my story.**

**PPS. REALLY IMPROTANT! I am sad to say that I will not be writing anymore chapters for a little while. I have extremely important summer exams coming up and I REALLY need to study for them, so...yeah. I will however start up writing again in June and I promise I will post bonus chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Miss me? What am I saying? Of course ya did!**

**Okay, so here is the update you guys have been waiting for ;P Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom :D**

**Quick Author's Note: all chapters are Kaydee POV unless it says otherwise.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The reaping is tomorrow. Am I ready? No, but I don't have any more time. I will have to hide my emotions; something I have learnt to do over the years. I will be brave, I will volunteer if Jax's name is called and I will do so with confidence._

_I can do this; I am strong._

**Chapter 8**

I woke early this morning. Four o'clock to be exact. I had been tossing and turning all night long. Whenever I managed to get asleep, I was plagued by nightmares just like the one I had a few nights ago. It seemed as though every time I woke up and fell back asleep _- which was many times -_ I had a new nightmare to keep me company me while in my dream state; each one being worse than the last.

I dreamt that President Manek had me strapped to an ice cold, metal chair and was torturing my family and friends in the hopes to get some 'rebel secrets' _- which I didn't know anything about -_ out of me. I awoke from that horrible dream to find myself lying drenched in my own sweat; I was breathing heavily and my hair and pyjamas were glued to my body. I decided that then and there I couldn't take it any longer. I creped out of my bed, dressed quickly and snook out of the house.

I decided to take a walk around District 12. _This will probably be the last time I ever see this place,_ I had thought. I stroll slowly through the empty streets in the dim morning light, savouring every moment. I pass the bakery, usually father would be at work there by now; baking cakes, cookies and breads, but not today. Every shop in the District is closed today; the day of the reaping.

The small shop sits proudly among its other taller neighbours. People keep on coming up to father saying his he should modernise the bakery, but father always dismisses them saying that he wants to keep the bakery looking like this in memory of his father. Where the bakery now sits is the exact spot where the first ever _Mellark Bakery_ sat. I've always thought that the shop looked cute among all if the others; the white-wash walls, the vintage looking sign with _Mellark Bakery_ hand painted by father in gold on a smooth piece of oak hanging above the window, and of course the glossy red door. There are no cakes or breads in the window, the _'sorry, we're closed'_ sign hangs there instead.

I wander about until I reach my favourite place in the whole district; the forest. After the peacekeepers arrived they put up an electric fence to 'keep the wild animals out' as they said. Personally, I think that they put up the fence for another reason; to keep the people in. At first I was afraid that the fence was alive with electricity surging through it, but after testing it like mother once showed me, I found that it wasn't live at all.

I continued my trek through the forest, the early morning calls of the mockingjays are magnificent. I whistle a simple four-note tune, as I do so the mockingjays go silent, listening and waiting. Once I'm done they wait a second before they begin to sing it to see if there was anymore.

Eventually I find where I want to be; the hill overlooking the valley. I can still hear the mockingjays singing my tune, though it is beginning to fade now. The complete and utter silence of the forest is for once welcoming; it gives me time to think things through such as strategies and angles I could play in the Games. But I don't want to think of that right now.

Instead I think of my family; young, sweet and intelligent Jax with her shoulder-length blonde braids, her crystal blue eyes, slight frame and bubbly personality. She's so small yet so tough. I think of Callen with his dirty blonde mop of hair, his kind eyes and his child-like features. Mother with her somewhat hostile grey eyes, her short dark brown hair which is slightly greying with age and her stubborn yet affectionate personality. And of course father with his warm and welcoming personality, his creativity and his kind blue eyes.

I will miss them when I'm gone and I'm sure they will miss me, but they will get through it together and move on. I will carry they memories I have of those closest to me to my grave; memories of mother, father, Callen, Jax, grandmother, Finn, Sas, Layni, Ivy, Dessa, even Haymitch, Finnick and Annie, Johanna and Beetee.

Those memories will keep me grounded and keep me sane. I take in a deep breath in and let it out slowly. In with the happy memories and out with bad thoughts and fears. I have to do this; for my family.

**xx**

Everyone is still asleep when I return home. Bright morning light is pouring in through the windows, flooding the room. It's about nine o'clock now; my family should be up soon. The reaping is at two o'clock but we have to be there earlier to registration, meaning I have four and a half hours to wash, dress, eat and be with my family one last time.

I shower quickly and enter my bedroom where I see my little sister wearing a girly, tartan, light blue and white frock, standing with her back to me in front of the mirror braiding her hair. I can't help but smile; her tongue is pinched between her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrates on her hair. She doesn't say anything when she notices me standing in the doorway; she simply gives me a sad smile before returning to her task.

Lying neatly on my bed is a simple light blue, knee length dress with cap sleeves and a v-shaped neckline. It isn't the nicest looking frock but I have to admit, it isn't the worst looking thing I've ever seen either.

I pull my hair from the braid I kept it in through the night and run my fingers through it. It settles nicely on my shoulders.

We eat breakfast in silence, for once no one has anything to say, not even Jax. We all know what will inevitably come to be, but are afraid to admit it. Slowly and soundlessly, we move to sit in the living room.

We stay sitting in silence for what seems like forever, though the silence quickly becomes awkward. I sit on the sofa with Jax on my right, resting her head on my shoulder and Callen on my left, slumped against the sofa with his hands casually resting in his lap. I wish I could relax, but relaxation is not a skill that comes naturally to me.

The sudden sound of a train whistle pulls everyone from silence. The whistle is sounded to let us know that it's time for the reaping. We all stand simultaneously, like drones. Mother approaches us first.

She hugs us each in turn before she speaks. "No matter what happens, remember that we love you," she says, tears forming in her eyes. She knows not to tell us that everything will be fine and not to worry because it would be a lie; if it's not us it will be someone else. By the end of today, two faces will be missing from the crowds. Two families will spend tonight in tears over the loss if their son or daughter to the Hunger Games.

"We love you too, mother," I speak for both myself and my siblings.

Father and Grandmother come to us next. They hug us each in a tight embrace, whispering words of courage in our ears. The whistle sounds again; we have to leave now or else peacekeepers will barge through the front door and drag us all out.

On the way, mother explains how the registering system works. She says they prick your finger for you to stamp your print in blood in a book. They then scan it into a handheld device which ticks you off the list as being present. Upon hearing this, Jax's eyes go deer-caught-in-the-headlights wide. Jax has a deathly fear of blood, even the slightest drop is enough to make her sick.

Being the older, and caring sister I am, I comfort her and hold her other hand while they mark her as present. I tell her to look at me as they prick her finger and register her. She is on the verge of crying; I can't help but feel sad for her. I just want to take her in my arms and hold her for an eternity; but it's all over before I can do so.

We had to separate from our parents before registering. They are now standing somewhere in the crowds lining the edges of the square. I search desperately for their faces while holding on tightly to my siblings' hands. I finally spot them in the front row just beside the stage. For a moment my eyes lock with fathers but my view is blocked almost immediately by alarmed teens running around like headless chickens.

Everyone is being divided into different sections according to their age; youngest to the front, oldest to the back. I lead both Jax and Callen to their sections, leaving Callen off at the fifteen year olds and continuing on to the twelve year old section with Jax.

"Kaydee, I'm scared," she confides in me when we reach her section. She looks up at me with watery eyes, her lip is twitching and her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "What if I get picked?"

My heartbreaks at the sight of my little sister so scared about the Games, and even more when she thinks she could be picked. Well I guess it is possible, everyone here has an equal chance if getting reaped, but I won't let that happen for her.

I wipe away her fallen tears and say, "don't cry, and don't be scared. If they pick you I will volunteer. I am not going to let you go through those vile Games," I can feel the lump rising in my throat but I am quick to choke it down. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

She begins to cry some more and I hold her close until she stops. It's as if everyone around us has drifted away and it is just the two of us. Or maybe we're the ones who slipped away.

Once she stops crying, I point out to her where mother, father and grandmother are standing and tell her not to look away from them until it's all over and I come get her. Just then a peacekeeper comes up behind me and grabs me by the arm, pulling me away from her sister.

"Get to your own section, girl," he says sternly, lightly shoving me in the direction of the other sixteen year olds. "We don't have all day."

"Kaydee," Jax squeaks.

"Everything will be fine, I'll come get you when it's over," I reassure her. By now the peacekeeper is dragging my away from my sister and all I can do is watch as she fades away into the sea of twelve year olds surrounding her.

The peacekeeper finally let's go of me and inserts me behind the thick, fraying rope of my age's section. Each section is divided up again between boys and girls; boys on the left, girls on the right.

For once I feel small among all of these people; I am one in a million. For a minute I feel like I have a 99% chance of walking home with my family after this. Oh, but that 1%, it clings to me like chewing gum on the sole of your shoe, dragging me back to reality painfully by the hair. Resurfacing the inevitable that I had tried so hard to drown; the fact that I will be appearing on those giant screens I see before me in the next few weeks. That the people of District 12 will watch as I perish on those screens and all they can do is watch.

I quickly spot Callen among the fifteen year old boys. His back is toward me but it is as if he senses me looking at him because he turns to look back at me. I give him a slight nod and a small reassuring smile which he returns. Our eyes stay locked together until they are ripped apart by the sound of a gunshot, towards the source of which everyone turns abruptly.

Standing coolly on stage with his brand new, shiny white gun is our head peacekeeper, whose name I haven't bothered to learn. It doesn't seem of any importance to me to know his name; he is just another body behind the white uniforms of those retched peacekeepers.

As soon as the gun sounded, everything went quiet. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, _or is it the heart of the girl standing next to me?_

Cameras film every moment, every second, every emotion you show, every expression you make is filmed and displayed without consent on the massive screens dangling from the Justice Building in front of us. Currently those screens hold the image of our head peacekeeper leaning on one leg with his opposite arm in the air holding his recently fired weapon of choice.

He stays like that for a few more seconds with a smirk of success on his dull, wrinkled face. His arrogance and confidence is fuelled by my people's fear of him. They may be blind but I am not. Behind that cocky exterior, I see a small, weak boy who grew up too fast and got tired of being pushed around and decided to turn his cowardice into anger and hatred. If anything I feel sorry for him, but then again I don't. What has he done to earn himself that uniform and the title of head peacekeeper? Kill? Torture? The list of possibilities is infinite.

His place on stage is soon taken by an elaborately dressed woman. _Or is it a man?_ He or she wears a two-tone baby pink and orange suit with huge shoulder pads. He or she also wears a frilled blouse and sharply pointed, cone-heeled black boots. Any part of skin that shows is a sickly shade of green. His or her hair is a deep purple colour and is slicked back with what I would think is a full tub of hair gel.

This person is distinctly Capitol and I can't help wondering if everyone there is dressed like this. Mother told me before that they had a strange fashion sense but I wasn't expecting this, and I am positive that there is worse.

"Good afternoon, District 12 and welcome to the reaping if the 76th annual Hunger Games," I realise in that moment, from his deep voice, that this person is in fact a man. "My name is Dorian, and I will be your escort." He speaks with such liveliness in his voice, though most is over exaggerated.

He pauses for a moment and looks to the crowd expectantly, probably looking to get some sort of reaction from the crowd. We stay locked on mute and stare blankly up at him.

"Okay, let's begin shall we? I wish everyone the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favour. Ladies first," he says cheerfully before reaching into the deep glass bowl on his left. The bowl is filled less than half way with folded slips of paper. The silence is deafening. He swirls his hand around in the bowl a few times before eventually plucking one out.

_This is it. This is where it all begins._

_"And the female tribute representing District 12 is..."_

* * *

**I'm so mean aren't I? I leave you hanging on the last chapter and make you wait a while before giving you yet another cliff-hanger! But don't worry my lovelies as the next chapter will soon be up!**

**I couldn't leave you guys with no update for a whole month, I'm not that heartless. Though I will keep my promise and will not update until Friday 30th of May. And this time I mean it. Don't worry, eleven days, it won't kill you :D**

**Quite a depressing chapter but, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment telling me if you like or dislike my story.**

**'till next time, milkybarxo over and out. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BONUS CHAPTER! Cause I'm just that nice ;P**

**Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom ;***

* * *

_"Jaxon Mellark!"_

I think I have just died a little bit inside. I can't breathe, my heart is racing, tears sting my eyes and I am sweating as if it's 100° out. Through the mass of heads in front of me, I see Jax slowly but steadily makes her way onto the stage. I try to speak, but I can't seem to find my voice.

Finally Jax reaches the steps and climbs them shakily. Dorian is quick to retrieve her, pulling her rather roughly to his side. The look on her face says it all, tears stain her face, and her eyes are locked on mine. I have to do it.

"Here she is folks, your female tribute of District 12: Ja-" Dorian begins, but I cut him short.

"I volunteer as tribute," I shout at the top of my lungs. Instantly there is silence and everyone is staring at me in awe. A peacekeeper then grabs me by the arm and ushers me toward the stage. As I move closer and closer the more relieved I feel; Jax will not be participating in these Games. She is safe.

She clambers down from the stage and rushes into my arms, I bend down to her. "Kaydee," she cries. She clings to me for dear life and sobs into my shoulder. I pull away from her tight grasp and look into her sad eyes.

I wipe away her tears and shush her, her breath catching and her eyes are red.

"Go find mother and father. Everything will be fine," I tell her, finding it hard to choke back my tears. Suddenly they begin streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"No, no, no," she whines like a five year old. She's getting too worked up.

"Jax please just go, now," I plead. She continues to fight against my will. Suddenly a pair of strong arms lift her away from me, I am about to fight them off but I then realise that it's Callen and stop myself.

A toe-curling scream suddenly rips through the previously soundless square. I can't bear to watch my sister as she struggles to be free from her brother's grasp. I turn away and take the pressured walk to the stage with my head down and my hands clenched in fists by my side. I try hard to fight the will to race back to Jax and comfort her.

Before I know it, I'm standing on stage. I see mother rush to where Callen took Jax, with father hot on her heel. My eyes follow as the race to my sister's aid.

"And what is your name, my dear?" I hear a voice say. Dorian is standing beside me - more like on top of me; his face is mere inches from mine - holding a microphone to my mouth expectantly. Up close, he looks much worse; his eyebrows are a vibrant orange and I can visibly see the layers of make-up on his face. Some make-up is buried in his wrinkles which makes it look even worse. I would much rather watch him from down in the crowds.

I swallow quickly before speaking into the microphone "Kaydee Mellark," I say, my voice falters. My voice is shaky like the rest of my body. I can feel the tears drying into my cheeks.

He gasps, faking astonishment. "She was your sister," he states. I nod once and bow my head slightly and bite my lip to keep from crying again.

A look of pride appears on our escorts face when he puts two and two together and realises that I volunteered because Jax is my sister. "Well there you have it folks, our female tribute from District 12; Kaydee Mellark," he says merrily, obviously expecting a round of applause.

Instead, there is silence in the square. Everyone looks up at the stage blankly. I keep my hands locked together in front of me and my head down.

Dorian looks astonished by the crowd and moves things right along. "Okay now, on to the boys." He races over to the glass bowl and fishes out the first piece of paper his fingers touch.

"And you male tribute is," he unfolds the paper slowly for effect. _"Callen Mellark!"_

My eyes shoot open, I knew this would happen but I am still surprised. My heart sinks and I feel tears begin to sting my eyes again.

"I volunteer!" someone shouts. I search the crowd for my brother's saviour. My eyes suddenly land on a tall - about 5 11" - dark brown haired boy of about seventeen. I can't clearly see his facial features but I can tell from here that he is handsome. He quickly and steadily makes his way to the stage, each step he takes oozes with confidence.

"And you are...?" Dorian asks when this handsome John Doe appears on stage.

"Jet Cohen," he says smoothly in a deep and sexy voice. I look straight ahead, I don't want to be caught looking at him like some freak.

"Well, here you are District 12, your tributes!" he says. I am starting to get sick of his cheeriness, like how can some be that happy and smiley? He must have taken something before coming on stage.

The crowd salutes us with three fingers. It is a rarely used gesture in our District, meaning thanks, admiration, and good-bye to a loved one. No one makes a sound. Dorian does not understand the point of the salute and once again moves things along.

"Okay you two shake hands," he says cheerfully. I turn towards Jet and look into his mesmerizing honey brown eyes. He takes my hand in his and shakes it firmly. "Good luck, Kaydee," he says smoothly, a sexy smirk playing on his face.

"Good luck, Jet," I say trying to replicate his smooth tone of voice. It worked; my voice didn't have a shake to it at all. We are soon escorted off of the stage by peacekeepers and into the Justice Building.

This is not the first time I've been in here, but by the look of awe on Jet's face, it must be his first time in here. I used to come here when I was young, mother and Callen and I would go berry picking in the forest and bring some here to Mayor Undersea. Apparently mother and Mayor Undersea were friends when they were my age, but have drifted apart since.

We turn the corner onto a long corridor. I can hear my feet clacking against the blood-red marble tiles. Doors occupy the walls left and right of the entire corridor. An open circular shaped room splits one half of the corridor from the other. A mahogany table sits in the middle with a large, shapely vase sitting on top. The flowers inside the vase are arranged beautifully, the colours ranging from delicate pinks and purples to deep reds and greens. A giant glass chandelier hangs from the ceiling above the table.

We are stopped abruptly. The peacekeepers leading us down the hall both turn simultaneously and open the doors beside them. I walk cautiously into the room where as Jet strides confidently into his room. The door is slammed behind me and I hear bolt being pulled from the outside, locking me in. It is probably in case we try to escape.

I sit stiffly on the plush cream and mahogany chez longue and take in my surroundings. It is quite a small room; the walls are painted magnolia and many paintings of flowers and peoples portraits hang from the walls. White net curtains hang on either side of the two small windows. Both windows are open slightly to let in air, but not enough to escape through. Not that I'm thinking of escaping.

I sit in silence with my head down and my hands in my lap for a good five minutes before I hear the bolt being pulled once again. I stand. The dark wooden door opens slowly to reveal my family.

Jax bounds up to me and leaps into my arms, I catch her easily and hold her tight. "Thank you," she whispers quietly into my ear. I set her down gently and pull Callen into an embrace.

My family whisper words of courage and hope to me in the short amount of time we have to say goodbye. Mother tells me to choose paths wisely, father tells me to be brave, Callen wishes me good luck and finally, Jax says "don't let them forget you."

"That won't be easy," I tell her.

"Yes it is; you leave impressions on people, for the better," she replies. "People are staring in awe after you. Everyone wants to be as intelligent as you are, or as graceful or brave or selfless or as beautiful as you are." I am left standing in shock as I hear these words pour from my little sister's mouth. In that moment, I see her transform from a sweet and innocent little girl, to a strong and beautiful young woman.

I literally have no words. Instantly, I pull her into a loving embrace. "I love you," us all I manage to say. My voice cracks and for the second time today tears spring from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

We hear the heavy wooden door swing open and all look to see a peacekeeper standing proudly in the doorway signalling that time for goodbyes were over. Mother, father and Callen all give me one last hug goodbye before they exit.

Jax only holds onto me tighter causing father to have to pry her from me. "No," she cries as father's strength wins over hers and he pulls her away.

"Everything will be okay, Jax. I'll see you soon. I love yo-" I am cut off by the door as it is shut rudely in face her. Yet again I am alone to admire the decor of the small space I was allocated to.

I am given just enough time to process the happenings of the last hour or so. I collect myself and put myself in order just before the men dressed in white marshmallow-like suits come to escort me from the Justice Building to the car that will take us to the train station.

We are taken through the back door of the Justice Building as people are still gathered in the square. A shiny black car waits not ten yards away from us. It looks more like a hearse than an actual car, with the cab at the front and the elongated back in which they carry the coffin.

It's quite fitting actually when I think of it; the hearse-like car is taking us to the train station, the train will take us to the Capitol where we will be forced to train in combat before entering the 'Dome of Death,' as I like to call the arena. So in some ways, it is as if the hearse/car is taking us to our graves where I'm sure no one will rest peacefully.

Jet is already seated and buckled in when I climb into the car. _Well someone is anxious to get to the Capitol._

The ride doesn't take very long - thank goodness, because Dorian wouldn't stop talking about 'how _amazing_ the Capitol is.' After listening to him talk for five minutes non-stop about the newest fashion trend, I completely zoned out and concentrated on the scenes racing passed by my window. Scenes of houses, the forest and the town where all of the shops are now opening for business. Every business has its 'Yes! We are open' sign stuck up in the window. All except _Mellark Bakery_, its _'sorry, we're closed'_ sign still hangs in the window where I saw it this morning.

Before I know it, we've reached the train station and Dorian, being his annoying self, is shooing me out of the car. I large crowd has gathered on each side of the platform to wave us off. I recognise a few faces in the crowd, but for some reason I can't seem to put any names to their faces.

I am pushed and shoved until I am finally on the train. The doors slide shut behind me. I do not look back though I hear the screams and shouts of my District. I simply continue on down the corridor after Jet.

* * *

**New chapter! Yay! I apologise for leaving you guys with that God awful cliff-hanger but...ya know.**

**I think I'm going to stop adding in all of the 'Previously's because they are somewhat annoying to write. You guys are well able to flick back up and see what the previous chapter ended with if you can't remember.**

**To all of my silent readers out there, please comment. I'm getting all if these reads and barely any feedback. So please, I'm begging you, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Yeah, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of this chapter or the story in general. Both are accepted.**

**'til next time, milkybarxo over and out. Peace.**


End file.
